


Imagine Tony and Bucky deaged

by Salavora



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Don't leave those two alone!, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, MIT must have been fun, Mention of sex, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Unintended Consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salavora/pseuds/Salavora
Summary: Tony and Bucky get de-aged.The Avengers seek help from Rhodey and Pepper in how do deal with a teenage Version of Tony and learn... maybe a bit too much about his wild college days.





	Imagine Tony and Bucky deaged

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I read two de-ageing fics and just couldn't help myself.

Rhodey was annoyed.  
He had just returned from a stupid training mission that consisted of more red tape then training, thanks to a stupid rookie who had wanted to prove himself and ended up making a big mess.  
Rhodey wanted to get out of his uniform, remove the leg braces and sink into his tub. (He COULD shower with the braces on, but after a day like today he wanted to soak, and prolonged water exposure wasn't good for the metal. And Tony DID install a hot tub instead of a regular bathtub, sooooo...)  
But noooooo... Captain fucking Rodgers had INSISTED he come to the conference room right away, had even asked him to land the patriot armour on the balcony outside said conference room to cut down on time...  
Rhodey had done as he was asked and found most of the Avengers currently residing in the tower situated in the conference room.  
Clint and Bruce looked tense.  
Natasha was as unreadable as always, although Rhodey imagined he saw a glint of amusement in her eyes.  
Thor was definitely very amused maybe even a bit smug about something.  
And Steve looked... well... uncomfortable was putting it mildly.  
Only Tony and Bucky were missing. 

Rhodey was about to ask, what the hell the problem was when an angry-looking Pepper stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.  
She all but stalked towards Steve and demanded "WHAT is so important, that you had to pull me out of THAT.MEETING!?"  
Steve visibly recoiled from the angry woman and raised his hands as if to defend himself.  
"Look, Mrs Potts. Tony and Bucky have been hit by some kind of laser... and... uhm..."  
That made both Pepper and Rhodey frown at the super-soldier angrily.  
They had a deal: When Tony got injured, Pepper and he would be informed right away.  
Apparently, that hadn't happened here.  
Before either could comment though, Bruce intervened "Neither got hurt per se! They have in fact 'only' been de-aged. We aren't sure how much they remember from the time between their current apparent age and now... it's just... they uhm..."  
Natasha came to the scientists' rescue, amusement clear in her voice "They are physically and mentally around 18 right now."  
It took Rhodey a second to understand what she just said before he burst out laughing.  
If Tony was MENTALLY back to being 18... gods!  
He had flirted with anyone and everyone when they were at MIT together.  
It had gotten to the point, where Tony would put a sock on the door handle when he DIDN'T have someone over for sex.  
And Rhodey could definitely see the sexed-up version of his friend aggressively flirting with every single one of the Avengers present. They all just fit way too perfectly into his preference for prey of this kind.  
That would also explain the expressions!  
Clint and Bruce sure as HELL wouldn't be able to handle a flirty and clingy Tony, Thor would be flattered and Natasha... he still couldn't read the woman very well, but apparently, she too had been flattered or at least intrigued.  
And Steve... gods! Steve must have been absolutely horrified!  
Rhodey laughed so hard that tears sprang to his eyes.

Pepper was pinching the bridge of her nose in shear annoyance "Rhodey, please tell me, that Tony had been... let's say... 'most active' in his late twenties to early thirties?"  
"Nope!" Rhodey tried to calm down, so he could reply properly, laughter still clearly in his voice though "The only time he WASN'T either flirting or having sex was when he was focused on his studies or too fucked out to go another round. If his old man hadn't paid my tuition back then... man... that time was WILD!"  
Rhodey couldn't help himself, Steves face of utter horror was just too much, he launched into another round of hilarious laughter.  
Pepper just sighed. "It had been too much to ask, of course."  
Then her head snaps back up and she focused her glance on Steve again. "WAIT! You said Bucky had been hit as well. Where exactly did you leave those two?"  
Steve looked at her wearily "Uhm... they are both confined to the common room floor right now, why?"  
Pepper looked at him as if he was a very simple student who just answered the question 'what is 1 + 1' with 'Apple'.  
The CEO looked around the room, nearly everyone looked back at her with the same incomprehension that was present on Steve's face while Rhodey was laughing yet harder, even dropping to the floor as if his braces just couldn't keep him standing anymore. Only Natasha seemed to finally understand what Pepper was getting at, but instead of looking horrified, she just started to grin.  
"Tell me, Mr Rodgers" Pepper continued in a voice, that would make any schoolmistress proud "Would you say that Mr Barnes was a 'handsome fellow' in his youth?"  
"Uhm... yeah?" was the very unsure reply  
"And would you further say, that he was what is called a 'womanizer'?"  
Steve blushed and only nodded.  
"Any interests in men?"  
"Uhm... maybe? It was a different time though... and... uh..." Steves blush was so strong, he rivalled a Tomato at this point.  
"Soooo... you confined an aggressive flirter who is addicted to sex and practically without any inhibitions or notions of shame to the same floor as a youthful 'handsome womanizer' who MIGHT have also been interested in men and you didn't see ANY problems with that?"  
By this point, Rhodey had just gotten himself under control again, but seeing Steve Rodger's face go from tomato red to bedsheet white and his look from embarrassed incomprehension to pure horror in 0.5 seconds flat was just too much. Luckily, Rhodey was still on the floor, so he only had to tip over to truly start rolling on the floor, laughing.

Pepper was not as amused though. "Rhodey, you are NOT helping here"  
"Sor...*laugh* sorry *snort*" Rhodey turned on his back and took a few deep breaths while keeping his eyes closed, just to make sure that no one would set him off again. "Sorry Pepper. *chuckle* This is just way too much like my old college days."  
"I have noticed... Tell me, have you ever 'taken out the trash'?"  
Rhodey opened his eyes to grin at Peppers exasperated face. "Sure, if the fellow or fella was still in his bed by the time he woke up, he was more likely to go for another round then let me study in peace." his grin turned into a smirk "At least ** I ** always let them shower. Rumour has it, you never did."  
Pepper tried to suppress a smile "When they weren't up and showered by the time I got there, they only had themselves to blame."  
Rhodey heard an honest to god GIGGLE from Natasha at that and even Clint had overcome any shock he might have felt and started to chuckle.  
Steve was doing the impossible and looked shocked and embarrassed at the same time, while Bruce just looked exasperated.  
Thor mimicked the scientist "Let me guess 'taking out the trash' is another Midgardian euphemism, correct?"  
"Nope," Rhodey answered, while also getting back to his feet "You could rather call it a Tony-ism. During college, he rarely spent the night alone. However, he was able to sleep like a stone through most things, so I was able to wake his bedwarmer of the night and throw them out before he got up. Since most of those were after Tony for his money or bragging rights... well... trash was too kind a description in some cases to be honest. Had Tony gotten any better later on?" Now Rhodey looked at Pepper expectantly.  
The CEO sighed but took up the thread "Not really. Only his... frequency declined, apparently. And isn't THAT a horrifying thought. He didn't have one every night but after pretty much every major event or gala or the like. At the time he would often wake up early to go to his lab and start to tinker, leaving his 'bedwarmer' - lovely description by the way - behind, so as his secretary it fell to me to come by and throw them out once they were up.  
Frankly, neither he nor I minded the gold diggers..." She looked at the thunder god to see if he knew that expression.  
"People who only wanted him for his money," Thor said while nodding his understanding.  
"Exactly. Well, neither of us minded the gold diggers or braggarts that much. But once in a while, he would take a genuine bad-actor to his bed. Mostly Reporters who wanted to dig up some dirt on Tony. Frankly, it got to the point, where during a gala I tried to steer him to potential bedmates that I knew wouldn't be a problem after the fact."  
Now Pepper looked thoughtful. "Hm... he did remain faithfull when we were together and I think he didn't have much action after we broke up. Now that I think about it, ever since the invasion his libido DID drop quite a bit..."  
Rhodey sobered at that. Decreased libido in a sex fiend like Tony didn't sound healthy. Definitely something he would have to discuss with the man once he was... well... an adult again, instead of a horny teenager. Even if there wasn't THAT much difference, to be honest.

At that point, JARVIS entered the conversation "Dr Banner, the analysis you requested has been concluded. The results indicate that the de-ageing effect will only be temporary and will wear off within a couple of days. The timeframe can be hastened with strenuous activity by the individuals in question."  
Rhodey was the first to comment on that "So, the more sex they have, the faster they turn back into adults, right?"  
"Precisely, Sargent Rhodes." the AI sounded a bit perturbed.  
Rhodey grinned "Ok, at what round are they at the moment then? I would LOVE to see Tony's face when we tell him!"  
"Depending on your definition, they are either on round three of five right now. Furthermore, I have already taken the liberty of informing Sir of the results. He did not comment verbally but instead initiated another... round with Mr Barnes."  
"Spoilsport." Rhodey said, still grinning "Ok, let me know when they are done and I will try and get some food and water into Tony."  
Towards Steve, he continued "You ok with helping Barnes, or..." He stopped when he saw Steve take a few steps back, clearly horrified.  
Pepper looked at Steve reproachfully, then shook her head and turned her gaze to Rhodey "How about I take Tony and you take Barnes, deal?"  
"Only if we throw the two into Tony's room afterwards and order Pizza tonight, agreed?"  
"Agreed"

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, not happy about the end, but my muse left me high and dry, so it will stop here for now.  
Please tell what you think ^^  
And if anyone feels up to writing the fun those two are currently having up in the common room, go nuts!  
(maybe I will one day write a second chapter, showing how Pepper and Rhodey deal with the two, but right now it's rather unlikely, I am sorry to say)


End file.
